The present invention relates to a kit consisting of lightweight components for building walls, supports, ceilings and other structures.
With increasingly stringent sound, fire and heat insulation requirements, building components in use today must have characteristics higher than those required, and yet must be economically manufactured. Despite large-surface shapes, components also should not constrict architects and planners to specific dimensions, grids or series. That is, the shape and structure of the components should lend themselves to a variety of applications, and offer unlimited possibilities with respect to dimensions and architectural design.
It would also be advantageous if building materials were absolutely incombustible, even having a fire-retarding effect, and, in case of fire, produced no smoke or other impermissible gases.
The building materials must be able to breath, must be waterproof and should be resistent to frost and aging. In addition, the building materials must retain their spatial shape over time, so that deformation, shrinkage or swelling does not occur, even under the most extreme conditions.
Preferably, it should be possible to assemble the components in a dry procedure using screws, nails, brackets or adhesives with simple tools, such as saws, drills, grinding machines, etc., and not requiring hoisting tools or other heavy equipment, and the components should have a finished surface or be end-coated. In addition, the components must satisfy necessary static conditions.
The components and facing elements or shells in use today only satisfy these requirements in part, if at all.